Antagonist
by MariskaMania
Summary: Olivia's secret admirer turns out to be her secret stalker. When he starts eliminating all Olivia's in New York, the detectives rush to find their perp. And when they think it's all over, it starts all over again
1. Olivia's admirer

Olivia smiled as the beautiful bouquet of flowers were delivered to her desk, the girl delivering them had sandy brown hair, hazel eyes and a pale complexion. Her eyes were sinister, she didn't appear to be very old, easily still a teenager.

"Um, I need you to sign for these" The girls accent was harsh, clearly rehearsed and undeniably artificial.

Olivia took the electronic pad and signed for the flowers, she smiled. "Thanks" she took note of the girls apron that had her named embroidered in to the breast, "Apple".

Apple nodded slightly and walked off, her pace was rushed, Olivia watched her leave, those piercing hazel eyes had burned a lasting image in the detective's mind. Turning around to face the bunch of flowers that stood proudly on her desk, Olivia smiled. Reaching for the card she picked it from the thorns amongst the roses, she scratched her hand.

"Who they from Liv?" Fin asked admiringly.

Olivia flashed a small smile, she opened the card.

_**'To the most beautiful detective in New York.**_

_**xoxo Your secret admirer' **_

"I don't know" She answered flicking the card between her middle and index finger.

"You got a crush?" Fin smirked and let a small chuckle escape his lips.

"I bet you ten bucks, they're from Elliot" Munch added taking a sudden interest.

Olivia looked at Munch and tilted her head and raised her eyebrows, "Really?" she asked, sarcasm drenched her single word. Both Munch and Fin had walked over to their desks, Olivia was distracted by thoughts of her admirer when Cragen called out to her.

"Olivia" Cragen called out again. Averting her attention to her Captain, she stood up leaving the card on her desk.

"Olivia, I need your full focus on this. If you can manage to pull yourself away from your flowers".

Olivia looked at him, "What've we got?".

"Three bodies were found this morning, all of them female. It's estimated they're in their teens".

Nodding, the detective stood up. "I'll go get Elliot".

* * *

><p><p>

"I'm glad you guys are here" the M.E said, Melinda was bent down by one of the bodies. "Specially you Olivia".

Looking at her slightly concerned, a simple "Why?" was asked.

Melinda stood up picking up an evidence bag, holding it up, Olivia saw her name printed on the envelop.

"You read it?".

Melinda shook her head, "No, I was waiting for you".

Olivia shot a look at Elliot, they had been here before, Olivia prayed silently that this was just a coincidence. Her prayers were left unanswered. Applying her latex gloves, she removed the letter from the bag.

"_**'To my dearest Olivia.**_

_**Today I eliminate three people who can not live up to the name, Olivia. You are worthy, you alone.**_

_**My love always**_

_**xoxo Your secret admirer'"**_

Olivia had read aloud, Elliot's head began to spin emotionally, 'here we go again' he thought to himself.

Pushing her hand in to the envelop, Olivia pulled out three student cards, she began reading aloud, "Olivia Harris, 13, Olivia Martinez, 14 and Olivia Reed, 13".

"Son ova bitch is killing everyone called Olivia" Elliot said, making the obvious apparent.

"Apple" Olivia whispered.

Elliot and Melinda looked at Olivia with a strange disbelief, she was talking about fruit, at a time like this.

Olivia almost ran back to the car, she leant in the open window, she was searching for a pen. "Elliot" she called almost urgently. "We have to go back to the house". She got in the car, waited for Elliot then drove back to the precinct.

"You seriously want an apple? Right now? Are you okay?" Elliot asked his partner.

"No, not the fruit, the girl".

Elliot's confusion continued to grow, he decided it was best to just go with it.

Olivia ran to her desk, she searched for the card, "Apple" she whispered again, "Apple with the hazel eyes. Where the hell are you?".

"I knew she'd be the first to crack" Munch said in his usual sarcasm.

"You did that a long time ago" Fin replied with a small laugh.

"Got it!" Olivia read the card again, there it was, right there in small print. The company name, '_Florist_ _Gump_'. Picking her phone, she punched in the number, it went straight to a disconnected tone. "Damn it".

"Liv you want to fill us in?" Fin's confusion was now streaming along with Elliot.

"The flowers, the girl that delivered the flowers, her name was Apple".

"What about her?" Elliot asked.

"'_Florist Gump_'" Olivia muttered typing the name in to her computer. Horror stuck every nerve in her body when the page appeared on her screen. "Guys, check this out".

Her detective brothers surrounded her, their faces dropped seeing the home page.

**My Love**

**Olivia **❤

Detective Olivia Benson, to me **you** are my world. You **are** everything I could want in a woman and more. Your heart must be **mine**. I hope you liked the roses I sent you, I'd have delivered them in person, but that spoils the mystique qualities of a secret admirer.

You have my heart, now open yours to me.

xoxo Your secret Admirer.

The website had photos of Olivia, they had all be taken whilst she was on the street. Staring in horror, no one managed to break the eye contact they all had established with the computer screen.

"I have to find Apple, If I find her, I get whoever this is". Olivia stated.

"How do you plan to find her?" Fin asked.

"I remember her, those eyes. She's hiding something more than the identity of my admirer".

"Stalker more like" Fin added.

"I'll get the tapes from front desk down stairs" Elliot started.

"I'm going to get a sketch done of this Apple" Olivia Finished.


	2. Sour Apple

"This is Apple" Olivia said as she handed out a photocopy of the sketch.

The detectives looked at the sketch, "So where do we find this Apple tart?" Fin asked skeptically.

Olivia shot him a look, "She's not a tart. You should have seen her eyes, they stuck in mind all night".

"Why? She got dragon eyes or something?" Fin added again.

Olivia shook her head, she had no time for jokes, she had to find Apple. Elliot approached her, "Liv, try not to get too caught up".

"How can I not get caught up Elliot? Someone is running around the city killing girls with my name? The only lead on this guy is Apple, and everyone is busy making jokes about her?" Olivia walked out the precinct.

* * *

><p><p>

Driving around New York for seven very long, uneventful hours, Olivia felt her eyes getting heavy. "This is getting us no where, I need to get home".

"Just have a hot bath".

Olivia tilted her head slightly as she looked at her partner, "I'm going to have a beer in front of the TV with a take out".

Elliot flashed a small yet attractive smile at her, "I'd join you but Kathy is going out tonight, and her parents are staying at ours".

"A night in with the mother in law, lovely". Olivia smiled, switching seats with Elliot, he drove to Olivia's apartment.

"Until tomorrow" She said.

"Any problems, call me. Seriously, feel free to call me". Elliot grinned.

* * *

><p><p>

Olivia made her way up the stairs to her apartment, she groped her pockets until she felt the familiar key shape. Looking up she laid her eyes upon the 5"8 girl standing before her. Those eyes.

"Apple". Olivia said stunned. "How do you know where I live?".

Apple shrugged, "I need to talk to you".

"You should've come to the station, not my apartment".

The girl nodded, "I know, I'm sorry".

"Well you're here now, you might as well come in". Olivia took the key and opened the door, dumping her jacket on the kitchen counter, she went to the fridge and took out a bottle of beer. "I'd offer you one, but you don't look much older than fifteen".

"I'm" She started, but redirected her comment. "I'm fine".

"Take a seat, you want a glass of water? I'm afraid it's all I can offer".

Apple shook her head, "I'm fine, honestly".

Olivia took a seat, her eyes were drawn to Apple's. She felt as if she was staring in to a whirl wind of misplaced emotions, a burning rubble replaced the mind, so many untold truths. Olivia yearned to know what secrets were locked in the vault of Apple. "So what did you want to talk to me about?". Olivia tried to be her usual comforting self, but she was finding it hard.

Apple was fidgeting, Olivia clasped her hands. Bringing her gaze from her hands, to Olivia's eyes, she flinched away. "Sorry". Olivia gave her a sympathetic look, but the girls eyes didn't reciprocate it, they stayed alert, harsh. Cold. "Miss Benson".

"Call me Olivia".

"Olivia" she started again, "Those girls, who died".

Olivia's drained body and mind suddenly perked up, how did Apple know about them? Nothing had been released to the press yet.

"I, he" Taking a sharp intake of air, Apple stood up, "I can't do this, I'm sorry for wasting your time" her accent descended with the clear stress she was under.

"Wait" Olivia said, she had searched all day for this girl, she was not about to let her go again.

"I want to help, but he'll".

"Who? What will he do?"

Apple sat down again, she practically fell to the couch, Olivia touched her back, it was warm, moist. Removing her hand, she thought she'd been sweating, looking at her hand, there was no mistaking sweat for blood. Her eyes shot to Apple who had turned a sickly shade of white. Lifting Apple's shirt, a horrific image captured the detective's eyes.

"Who did this to you?".

"He did, he doesn't want me anymore, not now he wants you. I saw the website".

Olivia held the blood soaked shirt still, staring at the markings on her back.

**'U R NO 1'**

"What does this mean?" Olivia asked lowering the top.

"I love him, you stole him from me". Olivia's stomach flipped, hot burning vomit roller coastered up her throat.

"Apple, who is he?"

* * *

>"He's my world" Apple's thick English accent became apparent. "He's the only person who has ever loved me. Now, now I'm no one".<p><p>

"Hey! Since when did death start working here?" Munch laughed on sighting of Olivia.

Glaring through tired eyes, Olivia snarled at Munch slightly, "I had a visit last night at my apartment, so excuse me if I'm not mrs morning".

"I'd have thought that was every reason to be mrs morning, good night?" Munch grinned, "Elliot right?" he said winking.

"Who from?" Fin asked standing up, taking her seriously.

"Apple, or should I say Olivia Louise Morgan".

"Tart's called Olivia too huh?"

Olivia ignored Fin and headed straight to Cragen's office, she was flustered but the heat didn't help. Wiping sweat from her brow, she stood looking her also sweat ridden Captain.

"Olivia?"

"Apple, the girl who delivered the roses, she came to my apartment last night. Her name's Olivia Louise Morgan".

"Did she tell you why or who is preying on you?"

"No, but he's violent, and I don't mean murdering girls". Olivia paused before dropping her own bomb of information, "Captain, she's staying at mine".

Cragen stood up, "You think that's a good idea?".

Olivia pushed her hand through her hair, "No, it's a terrible idea, but if he comes looking for her, then we can stop this guy before he targets anyone else".

"You mean, before he comes looking for you Olivia".

Fin knocked on the open door, "Sorry Captain, Liv, that girl, she's got a story to tell".

Olivia nodded, she knew, she'd seen it in her eyes. "She was adopted when she was three, her parents brought her to the states. Then she was in and out of hospital constantly for injuries that were classed as suspicious. She was in and out of foster care, and group homes".

"How old is she?" Cragen asked, even Olivia hadn't managed to get that out of her.

"She's fourteen". Fin left the room, Olivia moved closer to her Captain's desk. She removed her phone, pressing on the screen, a photo appeared. Out stretching her arm, she gave the phone to Cragen.

"What's that?" He asked in shock.

"That's Olivia's back, the sick bastard carved in to her last night. I can't work out if she came to me for help, to warn me, or to tell me to stay away from her guy. Either way, she's a victim too".

* * *

><p><p>

"It's so hot in here" Elliot stated.

"Nice of you to join us, didn't even bring lunch?" Munch grinned.

"It's 10:30".

"It went well last night then?" Fin added.

Elliot side smiled sarcastically, "Yeah, an evening with Kathy's parents is always a great night! After we ate, we played a game of twister, then settled with a bottle of wine". Sarcasm saturated his words, placing his jacket on his chair he stood by the air conditioner.

"I just cranked it as high as it will go" Fin said who had removed his tie.

"You wouldn't guess".

Elliot's head began to spin, there were officers in the squad room who hung their heads, Fin coughed gripping his chest, Munch rested his head on his hand. It gave way, his head hit the desk. Detectives began dropping to the floor, Elliot slumped against the wall as he lost conscienceness, Fin fell seconds later. Cragen and Olivia simultaneously fell to the floor of the office. Olivia crawled with survival determination seeping from her body, her eyes fell on the doors to the squad room. No one was there.


	3. Gas Chamber

Olivia felt someone tugging at her waist, her gun was being removed. Forcing her eyes open, she could barely see; her eyes had glazed over, she was losing consciousness and she knew it. She couldn't breath. Gun shots rang out in the 1 – 6, glass shattered, a patter of feet ran past Olivia, the gun dropped to the floor.

The detectives slowly began to wake up; Olivia opened her eyes but didn't have the strength to move yet. Cragen made his way out of his office, he looked at the shattered glass and array of detectives. He cast his eyes over Olivia, moving slowly to her, he stared horrified.

"Olivia, don't move".

Elliot still hadn't come back from the unconscious state he had fallen in to, Fin called a bus for him, he had a pulse, but it was weak.

"What is it?" Olivia asked. Her body was surrounded by student ID cards, everyone of the cards belonged to a female, all of them were called Olivia.

"Someone came in, when we were all KO'd" Munch said.

"Someone took my gun" Olivia remembered.

"Get it sent for prints. Now" Cragen added.

* * *

><p><p>

Elliot had been taken to hospital, after numerous tests, it was clear they had been gassed, but finding this particular gas was not showing in any tox reports.

As Elliot had been standing next to the AC, the gas had effected him a lot more so than the other detectives.

* * *

><p><p>

Olivia had her gun analysed, someone had touched it, Apple had touched it.

"It was Apple, she had my gun" Olivia told Fin and Munch.

"She shot out the windows?" Fin asked rhetorically.

"She must have known the attack was planned, she waited so this guy wouldn't see her". Fin added.

"She saved us" Olivia mumbled to herself. Placing a hand in her pocket, she felt something, taking it out, she read the note.

**'Halon'.**

Olivia took to her computer instantly, she typed in the word Halon and awaited the results. "Halon is a gas that has been banned in the states since the 80's" she began attracting everyone's attention. "It was used to remove the oxygen from buildings, to suppress the spread of fires".

"He tried to suffocate us" Fin said angrily.

"The correct term is, 'Cerebral hypoxia'" Doctor Warner said entering the room, "If Apple didn't shoot out the windows, you'd all be dead".

"So this jackass got in to the vent system, filled it with Halon gas, and nobody saw him?" Munch said skeptically.

"The AC ventilation system is separate to the rest of the building. It's up on the roof with the others but it's off to the" Cragen started but was interrupted.

"So he knew which one was ours! He still tried to kill us all" Munch interjected.

"What if Apple didn't save us because she wanted to? What if this is a set up?" Fin asked piecing together a different picture.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked trying to seek out the information.

"Well, you woke up surrounded by more possible victims, what if he planned to gas us out, then she placed the ID cards after shooting the windows. We can't exactly play his game from beyond the grave".

Olivia's head spun, if Fin was right, she had been taken in completely by Apple last night. It was possible it was all a set up. "You think she'd have written me that note if that were the case?".

Fin shrugged, "It's possible".

* * *

><p><p>

Olivia spent the rest of the day contacting schools and hospitals making enquiries about the girls pictured on the ID cards.

"No damn luck" she moaned.

"Out of the 7 cards I got, none of them have missed classes. They're all still accounted for".

"Same" Munch said leaning back on his chair.

"I've got one missing, but they're not at Mercy or any other hospital in the state" Olivia said leaning over the cards on her desk.

"Olivia Benson?"

Olivia looked up, she saw legs and balloons. "That's me".

"I'm sorry to sing this to you at work, but it's my job" The man smiled nervously.

"**To save New York's youth,**

**seek the truth, **

**please accept these air bubbles, **

**to find a double".**

Olivia looked at the delivery guy, he seemed genuinely embarrassed to sing to her. Stretching out his hand, he gave the balloons to Olivia, "I need you to sign for them, y'know, so my boss knows I actually delivered".

Olivia stood up, "Who ordered these?".

The guy looked at his memo pad, "Err, Elliot Stabler", he smiled nervously once more.

Olivia turned to face Fin and Munch in shock, "How did Elliot pay for them?" Fin asked joining Olivia.

"Cash, got a nice tip too".

"You got this guys face on camera anywhere romeo?"

"No, why? Have I done something wrong?".

"We need you to sit with a sketch artist" Fin had taken over this conversation.

"I didn't see the guy, I got in to work this morning and the money was on my desk. Honestly!" The delivery guy shot a horrified look to the detectives.

"Romeo sit down, I want your name and address, just incase I need to get hold of you".

Ross McKinin agreed, sitting down he told the detectives exactly what they wanted to hear.

Olivia stared at the balloons, she was still trying to suss out exactly what the jingle meant, 'To save New York's youth' she thought, that was simple, to stop this bastard, she had to seek the truth. 'Accept the air bubbles' 'balloons' she assumed, 'to find a double'. Olivia moved over to Elliot's desk, she grabbed a pair of scissors. Taking the balloons in to an empty room, she stabbed each one of them. Two more ID cards fell to the floor with the rubber remnants.

"I got two more cards" Olivia told her Captain and fellow detectives. "I checked missing persons, they're both missing". Her stomach was cartwheeling wildly. "One of them is Apple".

"And the other?" Cragen asked.

"Olivia Whitestone was found dead this morning in Queens, I called homicide, no sexual assault, but there was a note addressed to me".

"What did it say?".

Olivia took her pad and bought up it up to her face, reading aloud;

"**'Olivia. Sweetheart. To end this torturous, ridiculous loss of life. Be mine.**

**Xoxo Your Secret Admirer'".**

Apple was sitting on the curb outside the precinct, her heart was pounding inside her chest. Looking behind her she saw the proud building standing tall, it dominated the street.

Olivia emerged, she instantly saw the girl sitting between two cars. Approaching her, she stood behind her.

"Apple?".

Apple turned around and stood up immediately. "Olivia".

"Don't talk, just listen. If you had anything to do" before Olivia could finish shots were fired, two civilians took bullets to their arms and ribs. Pushing Olivia to the ground hard, Apple tumbled with the detective to the cold side walk.

"What the hell is going on?" Olivia asked shocked, her natural instinct was to protect the young girl, who had saved her life for the second time today. She put one arm around Apple's back, the other wrapped around her head.

The whole of the 1 – 6 united at the front of house, drawing their guns, they scanned the roof tops and windows on the street. They saw no one.

Paramedics attended the injured, Olivia had pulled Apple inside the building, she stared at her. Again the girl had become pale, Olivia put it down to the shock of being a target.

"Apple, I need to know who the hell is trying to kill me, I need to know now".

Apple opened her mouth, words failed her. Thick, hot blood slipped down her chin, falling forwards, Olivia caught her. "I need a bus" Olivia shouted as she lowered herself to the floor with the girl in her arms. "Come on Apple, stay with me. Don't do this".

"What did the doc say?" Fin asked arriving at the hospital.

"She's going to be okay, she has multiple stab wounds, but they've stabilised her". Olivia sighed heavily.

"You okay Liv?" Fin asked concerned, he could see the confusion over whelming her.

"Your theory, it makes perfect sense".

"But you can't help but wish it wasn't the right theory?".

Olivia nodded, "I don't understand, she saved my life twice today. She's the one who saved us all earlier, she even told us what he used".

"Liv, do you think she's trying to help you?".

Olivia looked at Fin, her eyes were saddened. "I want to think so, I want to believe that she's trying to help me, but she can't because of this jerk". Fin nodded listening. "The doctor said he stabbed her in areas that would bleed out slowly, I can't work this out. Does she want my help? Or is she trying to help me?".

"Detective Benson. I have something for you".

Olivia moved forward taking the slip of paper from the doctor,

**'I wish you wouldn't force me to ruin my little Olivia. Her back is ruined because of you. Now her body will be scared forever. If you would only be mine, this could all stop!**

**Damn you! Tonight, not only will more Olivia's pay for your ignorance, you will too'.**


	4. FlyOver

Staring in the evening sky, Olivia could hear countless taxi drivers beeping their horns, her heart sank. The noise of the busy city faded in to an overall blur. A sinking feeling overwhelmed her body; exhausted, Olivia let out a defeated sigh.

'How much more of this can I take? Thoughts ran like wild deer through her over worked mind.

Olivia's cell phone rang halting her thought train,

"Benson".

"Olivia, I'm putting some uniforms at your apartment tonight".

Olivia rolled her eyes, she didn't need protection, her heart yearned to be with Apple, she needed to understand this girl before she could leave.

"I really don't".

"You don't have a choice" Cragen finished.

Hanging up her phone, she placed it in her pocket. She leant back against the wall outside the hospital entrance.

"You okay?" Olivia bolted upright instantly.

"Elliot!".

"In the flesh" he smiled at his exhausted partner. Flinging her arms around her partner, a surge of emotion swamped Olivia. Tears fell from her eyes, she herself didn't know why she was crying, there were too many reasons to cry.

Elliot pulled his partner in close, wrapping his arms around her, he inhaled deeply thankful to be able to cuddle his partner again.

"I was so worried" Olivia weeped from his chest.

"It's okay. I'm fine" he replied, his strong arms comforting her fragile body and mind.

* * *

><p><p>

Olivia Dalton ate three of the cupcakes on offer to her, she stuffed a fourth in her purse. Turning 21 today, her and her girlfriends had decided to take to the city. She wore a short black dress, it was low cut, with one strap across her tanned shoulders, she smiled as she flicked her hair.

Olivia had always been the quiet one of the group, she was chubbier than her friends, normally pale, with green eyes. She smiled at her appearance, she'd been working out and dieting to fit in this dress.

"Liv, c'mon!".

"Yeah birthday girl, time to get out there".

"Coming" Olivia squashed the cupcake as she jammed her keys and cell phone in to her grab bag.

* * *

><p><p>

Benson and Stabler made their way to the precinct. Cragen caught sight of Elliot, shocked to see him he had to double take.

"Elliot!".

"Captain" he replied with a smile.

"Come to join the party?" He slapped his shoulder blade playfully, he was pleased to see his detectives standing side by side once more.

"Elliot, I need a word, Olivia, don't leave yet". Cragen walked in to his office followed by Elliot.

"What's up?".

"Olivia has been threatened in the latest letter. She's refusing detail as usual, I was hoping you'd spend the night with her?".

Elliot nodded, "Of course I will. And you know Liv, she's not going to be babied whilst there's someone on her ass".

"I'll let you tell her the good news".

Elliot grinned sarcastically, "I haven't had a sleep over in years!".

* * *

><p><p>

Olivia Dalton felt the room spinning beneath her feet, everything seemed to speed up as her mind slowed down. Staring at the coloured lights above her head someone crashed in to her knocking her to the ground.

"I'm sorry" he shouted over the music, as he held his hand out in front of him, she took the strangers hand and stood up. A grin appeared on her lips, she couldn't feel any pain although in reality her wrist was sprained.

"It's fine" she continued to grin. She finished her drink, her head became heavy. Needing air, she slipped out the club, the air caressed her face as she leant against the wall of the heaving night club. The stranger had followed her, feeling overly sexually attracted to this man, she threw her arms around him kissing him.

She woke up in a stairwell, it was dirty and smelt strongly of aged urine. Making her way on to the main street she found herself outside the club. The taxi's lights fascinated her, feeling free she wandered down the road, finding herself on a fly over she stood with her arms stretched wide. The world still span, her thoughts slowed and shifted gear, putting one foot over the railings, followed by the other, she let go plummeting to her death.

* * *

><p><p>

"Olivia, Elliot, you've got a shout. A young woman attended Liquid Envy, she fell off the flyover".

Sharing a look, Olivia's eyes widened slightly, "Her name's Olivia, I've got a note?".

Cragen nodded, "There are no signs of sexual assault, but there is a letter addressed to you".

"You sure she fell?" Elliot asked.

* * *

><p><p>

"Detective Benson?".

"Yeah that's me" Olivia held out her hand taking the letter.

**'As you make your way here, my dear Apple will sour. **

**By the time you read this she will be dead.**

**Now you've finished reading this, turn around'.**

Olivia turned around on the spot, scanning the crowd frantically, there were too many people to concentrate on one person in particular. Everyone was looking at the same thing, the woman being lifted in to the ambulance.

A gun went off. Olivia Benson was forced to the ground. The letter still clutched in her hand.

"What happened?" Fin asked as he ran to Elliot's side.

"Son ova bitch shot her".

"Where? Is she?" before Fin could finish his sentence, Elliot cut in.

"She's alive, he grazed her neck" Elliot stumbled on his words, "If it had been a quarter of an inch to the right".

"But it wasn't. She's going to be okay right?".

Elliot nodded, "She's going to be fine".

"Apple has been moved to a secure unit. Doctor Olivia Spencer however wasn't as lucky" Munch said as he joined the detectives.

"That's three Olivia's in one night. He said more Olivia's will pay for Liv's ignorance, including Liv". Elliot added.

Elliot's phone rang, answering with his usual,

"Stabler" he heard his captain. Nodding every now and then, he sighed then hung up. "Olivia Dalton, the flyover vic. She turned 21 today, she had a large amount of cannabis in her stomach".

"She ate it!" Munch said slightly shocked.

"I guess she wanted it in her blood stream quicker" Fin said.

"Not unless she didn't know it was in there. She had what appeared to be cake like substances in her stomach too. Also, a cupcake in her purse confirms she had drugged cakes" Elliot informed his fellow detectives.

"Wacky Tobacky cakes" Munch said smugly.

Fin raised an eyebrow, "You're a chewer right? I always had you down for a smoker".

"Really? I had him down as a sniffer, how else would he keep his chipper attitude?" Elliot smiled.

"Oh ha ha. Don't hate me because i'm down with the kids".

Elliot and Fin laughed, neither of them seemed to keep a lid on the sudden outburst. Munch shook his head unimpressed, but he too couldn't help but smile.

Olivia woke up, blinking before opening her eyes, she raised her right hand touching her tender neck. Feeling pain strike though her she took a sharp intake of air in to her lungs squeezing her eyes shut. Elliot, Fin and Munch entered the room all wearing smiles, but their eyes held a shallow concern.

"How you feeling?" Elliot asked.

Olivia fixated her gaze upon her partners eyes, "Sore" she answered lifting her hand to indicate her neck, "I hate these things" she said lifting her other arm making her brothers aware of the IV in her arm. Every detective lost their breath looking at her arm, black marker defiled her arm.

**'You sleep so beautifully. I wish I could wake up to you everyday'.**


	5. Picture Perfect

"Let's piece together everything we have so far" Cragen said standing with his detectives.

"So far, all we know is this jerk is killing off anyone with the name Olivia" Fin started.

"He's capable of getting to anyone" Elliot added.

"And he's after Liv" Munch finished.

"Your guy is smart" Huang interjected, "He has already used Elliot's name to send the balloons, he sent Apple with the roses, he managed to get in to the hospital unnoticed and in the mean time, he killed one of the doctors".

"What you saying doc?" Fin asked.

"I would say this attachment to you Olivia is years old. His methods are mature, he's been perfecting his killings, the drop offs. He makes sure you're the centre of attention constantly. I would say he's in his late twenties, he's had time to build a fascination".

"So he's an unemployed stalker?" Munch commented.

Huang nodded, "I would say he has trouble sleeping, possibly an insomniac. He may have a part time job, but he plans throughout the day; then as night falls, those plans are put in to action".

Olivia was still jumpy, she'd been fired at many times, but coming close to death shook her terribly.

"I'm going to see Apple. I'm done playing these games. She knows something".

Cragen headed to his office, the phone was ringing. "Wait a minute" he shouted as Olivia and Elliot picked up their jackets. Standing perfectly still the detectives feared the worse, with good reason. "We've got six more victims".

"Six?" Olivia's voice quivered.

"It's not pretty, your name" he paused, "Your name has been carved in to the stomachs of each victim".

Olivia nodded, she understood the words, but the actions were impossible to understand or comprehend.

* * *

><p><p>

"Liv, you sure you want to be here?" Elliot asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm sure".

Looking at the bodies that lay neatly in a row Olivia's stomach flipped. She hadn't eaten a large breakfast, but already feared she'd be seeing it again before they got back to the precinct.

Each girl held hands with the girl next to her, they each had a letter ripped in to their skin, blood had spilled out of the wounds and dried.

"O, L, I, V, I, A" Melinda pointed out, as she said each letter she pointed to a body. Olivia turned around and ran to the parked car, bending over she threw up. Hot, acidic vomit burnt it's way up her throat.

"Liv".

"What have I done Elliot?" Olivia began to cry, her eyes filled with tears, she wiped her mouth.

"You haven't done anything. This isn't your fault".

"There are six girls over there with my name cut in to them. How the hell is this not my fault?".

"You didn't kill them. Whoever did this is a sick son ova bitch, none of this is your fault".

Olivia's sobs became less frequent, "I can't do this anymore".

* * *

><p><p>

When Olivia arrived back at the precinct she sat at her desk, the stress of this case was overwhelming her severely. In her fragile state, Olivia typed in the website address, , no emotion crossed her face as she noted the page had been updated.

**'It's rude to vomit. I worked so hard on those worthless girls.**

**Your admiration was expected'.**

There were photos of Olivia at the crime scene, photos of her crying, on the street. A whole archive of photos had been added to the page. He was following her. Olivia thought closely for a minute, she scanned the paper on her desk, one envelop stood out. It had an apple sticker stuck to it, a simple Granny Smith label. Olivia knew it was from Olivia Morgan. Apple.

**'Dear Olivia**

**He doesn't know I'm writing this, he doesn't even know where I am. I don't even know where I am right now. Apparently, that's for my own good. Anyway, I saw the news broad cast about all those girls. I can't keep hiding him from you anymore. I'm so sorry.**

**His name is'.**

Olivia stopped reading as she heard her name being called, looking up she spotted her partner.

"Elliot check this out" She handed him the letter.

"Alex Wybourey" Elliot thought for a moment, "That's the crime scene photographer".

Olivia nodded, "It would explain this" she said walking over to her desk, Elliot looked at the screen, he saw the immediate candids on the screen.

"Sicko" Fin said taking a look also. "You gotta a name for this creep?".

"Yeah, Alex Wybourey".

Fin's expression dropped, he knew who they were talking about. "It makes sense, he's always there, taking photos, you wouldn't pay any attention to him. He's meant to be there".

"Explains why Elliot the romantic bought Liv those balloons" Munch added feeling his quirky two cents was needed.

Elliot gave a glance in Munch's direction, "Liv, how often is at our scenes?".

"I'm not sure, I would say 95% of them".

Munch smiled his usual 'lighten the mood with sheer sarcasm', "Don't worry Elliot, we know you didn't buy Liv anything. Keep suppressing those emotions" with a wink, he left the squad room with food on his mind.

Turning as a new voice arose, the detectives rested their eyes upon Huang, "He's been stalking you for quite some time, some of the photos are from last year".

Olivia sighed, half with relief she knew his name, half sickened that she didn't notice this creep taking pictures of her.

"Let's pick him up" Olivia said as adrenaline pumped through her body.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Huang added.

"Why not? This son ova bitch has been on my ass for months, it's about time I got on his" Olivia bit back.

"And he's counting on it, if you go to find him, you'll be making yourself vulnerable. He's most likely planned this day for months".

"What I don't understand is, you said this guy was a bum. Didn't work and had way too much time on his hands" Fin interjected.

Huang clasped his hands together, Fin was right, he'd been way off this time. "I profiled a regular guy, I didn't expect it to be someone so close to Olivia. It's like trying to profile a cop, they know the system which makes things a lot harder for me".

"Right, well I'll go with you" Fin said talking to Elliot. "Sorry Liv, can't risk you for a jackass like him".

Olivia nodded, she understood, she didn't like it, not one bit. "Where's Apple?".

"She's in a halfway house out in Queens".

"I'm going to pay her a visit, you up for the ride?".

Huang looked at the time, "Sure".

Arriving at the halfway house, Olivia and George walked in, they headed up to Apple's small dark room. She was sitting on the window ledge watching the new rain run down her window. She traced a droplet as it raced another down the glass.

"Apple".

The girl turned around, shocked to hear Olivia's voice, she stood up. "You're alive!".

Huang shot a look at Olivia, "Of course I am" she gave a small smile. Apple couldn't resist running in to her arms, she hugged the detective lovingly. Olivia flinched, but gave up her resisted shock and held her close.

"I thought he was going to kill you. I'm so sorry".

"You did the right thing sweetheart" Olivia said as she walked with Apple to the bed, they took a seat. "You've done so good over the past few days. You saved my life twice, if not three times. You saved the other detectives too".

"I should've told you straight away. Those girls died because of me".

Olivia wiped a tear from Apple's face, they not only shared a name, they shared the same guilt. A murderous guilt that neither of them were responsible for.

"Hey, listen to me. You didn't hurt those girls. Alex did. You've done nothing but try and help us. You were scared, it's okay now".

"Is it really over?".

Olivia nodded gently, taking Apple's hand she gave a reassuring smile, "My partners are on their way to arrest him now".

Huang and Benson left the home, "Do you believe what you said to Apple?".

"Of course I do, it's not her fault".

Huang nodded with a smugness about him.

"Point taken".

After three hours of grilling Alex Wybourey, Elliot and Fin got their confession. Olivia had watched with a sickness building with every word he spoke. Alex constantly looked at the glass, he knew she was there and although he couldn't see her, she felt her skin crawl as his eyes pierced through the darkened barrier.

"Thank you" is all Olivia could say after her brotherly detectives left the interrogation room. She made sure to cuddle them both.

Olivia entered her apartment building, she was finally looking forward to a decent nights sleep after days of broken sleep in the crib. Elliot had dropped her home, walking in to the apartment and turning on the lights, the partners were horrified at what they saw. Photos of Olivia smothered the walls, Olivia's heart sank, she clutched Elliot's hand tightly.

Neither one of them spoke, they stared hand in hand at the sea of pictures, Elliot picked one blank card off the wall, it was evident and stood out a mile.

**'Check the bedroom sweetheart'.**

Olivia and Elliot cocked their guns, moving to the bedroom, Elliot pushed the door open. To their horror, a body was laying in the double bed. Moving closer Olivia saw the body of a young girl, she was alive; barely.

"I'll call a bus".


	6. Elliot's misery

Olivia ran to the bathroom, hot vomit spilled out of her mouth, she barely made it to the bathroom. Wiping her mouth, she looked up; there staring back at her was Alex. His photo was large, his mouth formed a vile smile, his eyes glared at hers. She couldn't pull her eyes away from his, it was like he was right there with her. Staring in to her sole.

"What a sick bastard" Elliot said standing in the bathroom door way. Out stretching a hand to his red eyed partner. She stood up, the bathroom was filled with photos. These were not photos of Olivia, these were photos from the crime scenes, every single girl he'd killed was plastered to her wall. The terrified, open eyes staring at the detectives.

* * *

><p><p>

"What happened here?" Cragen asked making a personal appearance.

"He must have known we were close, so he made his last move" Olivia answered.

"Check mate, the game's over" Fin added.

"You really think this is over?" Olivia questioned, "It seems, it just seems too easy".

Elliot's phone rang three times, before he could answer it, it cut off. Looking at the screen he noticed a text, opening it, he saw a photo. "I think you're right Liv" he turned the phone around showing his captain and fellow detectives the photo he'd received. "Looks like there is one last girl out there" he added. "There's an address, I'll head down there now".

"I'll come with you" Olivia said.

Cragen put his hand out and took Olivia's hand, "You need some time off from all this Olivia, sleep in the crib for a couple days. No work. Understood?".

Olivia rolled her eyes, but said nothing. Her body was desperate for a good nights sleep, hell, she deserved it.

* * *

><p><p>

"Elliot Stabler, Special Victim's Unit" Elliot introduced himself to the crime scene investigator.

"Right this way" the young male replied.

"What've we got?" Elliot asked.

"Thought you knew seeing as though you called it in" the guy chuckled.

Elliot had had enough of small talk, so had Fin. "Look Chuckles, I know you're new at this, but we're not, so take it from the veterans, save the humour for happy hour down at the local kids club" Fin said sarcastically with a very evident seriousness about him.

Knowing he'd already managed to piss off one member of the Special Victim's Unit, Jackson Louis apologised. As they approached the body, he cleared his throat. "This is Elliot Young, she's nineteen".

"Sorry what did you just say?" Elliot asked.

"Her name is Elliot Young, she's nineteen". Jackson repeated.

Elliot and Fin glared at the body, then shared a look with each other.

"Did she have a note? Or a message?" Elliot enquired.

Jackson looked around the body, "I had it here somewhere" spotting the evidence bag on the floor he grinned passing it to Elliot, "Strange really, how you and her have the same name".

"Yeah" he nodded taking the note. He looked at Fin then began reading it aloud.

"'**Elliot Stabler.**

**Poor Elliot, I was worried I may have killed you in my gas attack, I'm so pleased I didn't. How would I have my fun?**

**I can see this is going to be a lot of fun, you'd be surprised at how many Elliot's there are in New York. Here is my first gift to you.**'"

Fin snatched the note, and reread it. "Sick son ova" he didn't finish his sentence.

"I'll call it in" Elliot said, his head was going crazy.

"Right, let's rethink this whole case" Cragen started, "We have another body, and clearly another motive".

Olivia had joined the detectives in Cragen's office. She listened, although drained, she took in all the information.

"Alex obviously wasn't working alone" Fin added.

"The new victim is Elliot Young, she's nineteen, she was on vacation. She lives in Connecticut with her mother and father, they're on their way here to identify the body".

"Was there a note?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah" Elliot nodded, handing the note to his partner she read it.

"So we have to assume, that whoever this is, is now targeting Elliot" Cragen spoke.

There was a pause as Munch and Cragen both reread the letter. Elliot rubbed his forehead, the dreaded sinking feeling was attacking him.

"What if it's partners attacking partners?" Olivia asked suddenly. "Think about it, they could have targeted anyone of us, but they attacked me and Elliot".

"You think these guys have a thing for couples" Fin asked.

"They're not couples, they're partners" Munch grinned, "Well at least in the office".

Elliot was about to respond, Olivia had already shared a smirk with the group when Elliot's phone rang again, this time he picked it up.

"Elliot Stabler".

"I know who you are".

"What do you want?" Elliot tried to hold it together, but the angry truth was he was bubbling with rage.

"I want to show you" The speaker's voice trailed off, "I need to show you how special you are Elliot, just like I showed Olivia".

"You son ova bitch, when I find you, I will show you just how damn special you are".

The speaker hadn't hung up to the surprise of the detectives. A deep sigh was heard, "Mr Stabler, I have one wish, that wish is to show you how special you. If you try and stop me, I will make you realise how special your detectives were". The voice had hardened, the soft tone had lost it's amusement, and took on a stiff, displeased disposition.

The dial tone replaced the prospect of the future conversation.

The couple kissed, sitting on a bench in Central Park, the breeze tangled the girls hair around her face. "You're amazing" the young male said.

Cupping his face, the girl smiled in return, "So are you Elliot".

Elliot Wiseman stared in the eyes of Olivia Morgan. Apple.

"You want to come back to my place?" she asked him. Smiling, his luck was in. Or so he thought.

"No luck on tracing the phone call, it came from a prepaid cell phone. It was found dumped three blocks from here".

Elliot looked at Fin, he stood up almost jolting when Olivia emerge from the crib, she'd flattened her hair, but there was no mistaking her bed hair. "How you feeling Liv?".

"Better. Has anyone checked on Apple? She was meant to check in with me today".

"No, no sign of her".

"Liv, you up for a case?" Cragen called out, he was stood in his doorway.

Nodding, Olivia silently accepted.

"Good, we've got another body, a young lad found in Central Park".

Fin looked at the Captain, "He got a poem? Or a message?".

"CSU have a letter addressed to you Elliot".

Arriving at the crime scene, Elliot and Olivia got out the car. The air had thickened for Elliot, and although Olivia was still distraught, her head seemed clearer.

"Hey guys" Doctor Warner said, her voice seemed to lack emotion.

"Where's the letter?" Elliot asked. She handed it to him, Olivia read over his shoulder.

**'If seeing meant you had to believe, would you open your eyes?'**


	7. Chapter 7

Check out the SEQUEL, Antagonist, Elliot's Misery HERE

.net/s/7304506/2/Antagonist_Elliots_Misery_The_Sequel


End file.
